2017 Pacific Hurricane Season (VileMaster)
The 2017 Pacific Hurricane Season was an above average season, with 20 named storms. Oddly, no storms formed in the Central Pacific this year. Name List . . . . . . Storms Hurricane Adrian Adrian was a fairly typical Pacific hurricane that reached hurricane status, despite not being forecast to. It formed on May 30 and dissipated on June 6. Its remnants would later assist in the Formation of Typhoon Damrey in the West Pacific. . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Beatriz Beatriz was a strong tropical storm that brought tides to Central America. it formed on June 10 and dissipated on June 15. . . . . . . Hurricane Calvin Calvin was a high-end category 4 hurricane originally forecast to peak as a C5. Wind shear prevented Calvin from intensification. However, despite Calvin's weakening to a Category 1 hurricane, Hawaiians were worried about Calvin possibly making landfall. However, Calvin curved to the north with no Hawaiian impact. Calvin dissipated on July 2. . . Tropical Storm Dora Dora was a weak tropical storm that made landfall in Central America, and managed to reach the Yucatan before dissipating. . . . . . Tropical Storm Eugene Eugene was a short lived tropical storm that paralleled the coast of Baja Mexico. Eugene caused 2 fatalities, and $40,000 in damage. The storm dissolved on July 6. . . . . . Hurricane Fernanda Fernanda was one of the more devastating storms of this season. Fernanda made landfall on Baja Mexico as a strong C2 on July 12. It then crossed into the mainland and dissipated. Fernanda caused 54 fatalities and $800 million in damage. . . . . . . Hurricane Greg Greg formed south of Baja Mexico on July 13, and moved west. Greg peaked as a minimal category 1 hurricane on July 19, before dissipating within 3 days. Greg did not impact any land . . . Tropical Storm Hilary Hilary formed on July 16. The storm moved westwards, and dissolved on July 22. Hilary did not impact any land. . . . . . Hurricane Irwin Irwin was a very strong hurricane that did not affect land. Irwin formed on July 23. While intensifying, Irwin unexpectedly peaked as a C4, as it was forecast to peak as a C3. However, Irwin would quickly weaken, and dissipate on July 30. . . . . Tropical Storm Jova Jova was a typical Pacific TS that did not affect land. The storm was supposed to reach hurricane status, but unexpected shear wore it down, until it dissipated on August 2. . . . . Tropical Storm Kenneth Kenneth was a strong TS that affected parts of Mexico and Baja Mexico. It formed on August 10, and dissolved 3 days later. Kenneth was responsible for 4 fatalities. . . . . . . . Hurricane Lidia Lidia was the second hurricane to make landfall on Baja Mexico. However, Lidia landed as a C3. Due to the people living there being prepared, Lidia only caused 12 fatalities, and $5 million in damage. Lidia dissolved on August 28. . . . . . Hurricane Max Max formed on August 25, and moved westward at a fairly quick pace. It briefly peaked as a C1 on August 28. Max was forecast to dissipate soon after. Instead, Max began to intensify again as it entered the Central Pacific on August 30. It peaked as a C4 on September 1, and almost made landfall on Hawaii. But it curved north slightly, barely missing the islands. It did impact them as a category 1 hurricane however. Max caused 3 fatalities in Hawaii. . Hurricane Norma Norma was a strong category 1 hurricane that did not affect land. Norma was also notable for being one of the most defined category 1 hurricanes in recorded history, while having a well-defined eye. Norma dissolved on September 17 . . . . . Hurricane Otis Otis affected parts of mainland Mexico as a category 2 hurricane. But preparations were done well beforehand, and Otis only caused 2 fatalities. Otis turned out into the open sea and dissolved on September 29. . . . Tropical Storm Pilar Pilar did not impact any land. Pilar formed on September 30, and it dissolved on October 4. . . . . . . Hurricane Ramon Ramon was a short lived minimal hurricane. It formed on October 2, and dissolved on October 8, without any impact on land. . . . . . Hurricane Selma Selma was at one point forecast to make landfall on California. However, it did not. It peaked as a category 4 hurricane, and it dissolved on October 19 with no impact on any land. . . . . Tropical Storm Todd Todd was a very brief tropical storm. It lasted from October 26 to October 30, and had no impact on land. . . . . . Hurricane Veronica Veronica was originally forecast to peak as a C1 and head on a normal route. However, Veronica made a rapid turn to the east and intensified to a category 3 hurricane. Mexico did not have time to fully prepare, and this resulted in 164 fatalities and $50 million in damage. . . . Names 20 names were used this year. Retirement The names Fernanda and Veronica were retired. They will be replaced with Flora and Valentino in 2023. Name list for 2023 Category:Cyclones Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:VileMaster